Adicción
by JessJe Yaoi
Summary: "Te convertiste en mi adicción: adicto a tus brazos, a tu aroma, a tus labios. Me volviste el mundo de cabeza, un desastre que se volvió paraíso. No quiero dejarte… prefiero ahogarme en tus besos." Steve/Tony. AU. Participa en el Reto Multiuniverse Stony.


**Adicción**

 _"Buenas noches. Todo inició cuando tenía 13 años. Ese día caluroso del mes de mayo, nuestra escultural profesora sustituta, la señora Myers, me mandó a detención, después de descubrir que "traficaba" respuestas para los exámenes finales. El calor era sofocante en la última aula, del último pasillo, del último piso del edificio. No había aire acondicionado, las ventanas estaban selladas y estábamos ella y yo, prácticamente ardiendo en calor. Ella se quitó el saco y se desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su blusa color perla, dejándose ver el inicio de sus senos. Y yo, lo único que quería, era echarme un chapuzón en una alberca. Sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean, lo que, para un chico de esa edad, hubiese significado noches de intenso pajeo, para mí, fue una experiencia nula._

 _Por fin pasó la hora, y como bien deseaba, fui a la alberca, esperando que no hubiera nadie a esa hora. Y desde luego, me quite la ropa, ¿qué más podía hacer? Me quedé en mi trucha y me lancé como delfín. Di varias vueltas a la piscina, hasta que empecé a sentir ojos que me observaban._

 _-¡Stark! ¿¡Qué haces a esta hora en la alberca?! ¡Sal de una vez! –me gritó el Sr. Andrews, nuestro instructor de natación. Obedecí de inmediato, como el "buen chico" que era en ese entonces. Me paré frente a él, completamente mojado. No sé porque en ese momento, empezó a sentirse fresco, y al salir de la alberca empecé a temblar como loco. Andrews me observó por varios segundos. Me empecé a sentir incómodo, pero, ¡claro! En ese momento, que iba a pensar en algo con malicia._

 _-Bien, Stark, ya que estás aquí, recoge los paños que dejaron tirados y llévalos a la bodega –me dijo._

 _De inmediato hice una mueca, pero sus altaneros ojos cafés hicieron que bajara la mirada y obedecí. Duré varios minutos en recoger todos los paños que habían quedado tirados y fui a la bodega, que estaba completamente aislada del resto. Al dejarla al lado de la lavadora, escuché que la puerta se cerraba. Ahí estaba él, un hombre de no más de 30 años, de buen cuerpo y mirada penetrante. –Dime Tony, ¿tienes ganas de jugar un poco?_

 _No entendí en ese momento lo que me quería decir, y ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después. Una cosa vino a la otra, y sentí su mano jugando con mi entrepierna, mientras dichoso se encargaba de mis pezones con sus labios. Recuerdo que mi primera reacción fue llorar, luego intentar moverme, pero conforme las sensaciones seguían, empecé a tomarle el gusto. Y poco a poco, me fui entregando por completo, hasta que, en esa bodega, perdí mi virginidad e inicié una carrera._

 _Y le llamo carrera, porque de ahí, no pasaba una semana sin que me follaran una vez al menos. Compañeros de clase, profesores o cualquiera que fuera varón, si me gustaba, y se dejaba, lo disfrutaba. Era una vida… sencilla, sin mayor preocupación. Pronto, salí de la Universidad y tuve el control de la empresa de mi padre. Todo iba bien, hasta que mi vida empezó a dar tumbos._

 _¿Cuándo empecé a caer bajo? Cuando, habiendo millones de hombres en New York, decidí follarme al novio de mi amiga, Pepper. Ella, por supuesto, nos encontró en pleno acto, y no me dolió tanto el cachetazo, como sus ojos llenos de decepción. Ese, fue mi primer error._

 _Mi segundo error, fue prácticamente regalar mis acciones por una follada. Eso impactó en mi bolsillo, y ver el rótulo Stark ser bajado del edificio de mi padre, fue un duro golpe._

 _Pero lo peor fue cuando mi doctor confirmó lo que tanto temía. Okkk…. Paren ahí, no fue una enfermedad mortal ni nada de eso, pero si, frenó mi vida loca por uno meses. Entre medicamentos, idas al doctor e incómodas situaciones, fui recuperándome. Sin embargo, aún entonces, seguí con mi vida, buscando polla que me hiciera el favor cada vez que sentía la necesidad de escaparme de mi realidad._

 _Sin embargo, el momento más amargo, el que me hizo pensar en la vida que llevaba, fue el 31 de diciembre de hace 6 años, antes de llegar a la media noche. Estaba en mi apartamento, el cual estaba hecho un desastre desde hacía una semana, después de cinco días de andar follando con cualquier desconocido, solo. Ni Pepper, que, aunque me perdonó, hasta entonces no volvió a confiar en mí, ni Rodhey, que estaba cansado de mi promiscua vida, ni mi buen amigo Jarvis, mi única compañía desde niño, estaba conmigo. Se había ido un par de meses antes a un mejor lugar… Francia, precioso en invierno, recomendado. Si hubiese sido solo por unas vacaciones, pero no. Cansado de hablarme y aconsejarme, decidió renunciar, lo cual, me rompió el alma._

 _Me encontraba solo, borracho, con la misma ropa de hacía 5 días, sin haberme bañado, y ¿qué había ganado? Me miré en el espejo, y no me gustó lo que vi. Había envejecido en poco tiempo, y había perdido a mis amigos y mi legado, por culpa de esta obsesión mía por el sexo. Entonces, me pregunté, ¿qué diablos pasa conmigo? ¿Lastimé a Pepper, perdí mi empresa, prácticamente alejé a Rodhey y Jarvis, por sexo?_

 _Las primeras horas del 1º de enero, estaba inmerso en internet. Empecé a buscar, "sexo", "adicción al sexo", y luego lo encontré: "desorden hipersexual" y me vi reflejado en lo que leí:_

 ** _Se trata de una conducta constante... el deseo sexual controla todos los aspectos de sus vidas… se sienten impotentes en sus esfuerzos por cambiarla... el 17 por ciento había perdido su empleo al menos una vez, el 39 por ciento había finalizado una relación sentimental y el 28 por ciento había contraído alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual... se relaciona con una mayor perturbación emocional, impulsividad e incapacidad para manejar el estrés… comportamiento irrefrenable, repetitivo, con culpa y sensación de vacío una vez que se ha conseguido bajar la tensión… No hay tratamientos específicos que "curen" la adicción al sexo… se puede controlar con terapias cognitivas, grupos de "sexo adictos" y fármacos que calmen los impulsos y la ansiedad. Los grupos de ayuda proponen como objetivo la "sobriedad sexual", es decir, lograr tener relaciones sexuales no impulsivas ni generadoras de malestar"._**

 _Fue leyendo toda esa información que hice un autoexamen de lo que había sido mi vida los últimos veinte años. Y por primera vez, después de las críticas de la prensa, las lágrimas de Pepper, las discusiones con Rodhey, la tristeza en los ojos de Jarvis, que acepté la verdad por dos artículos de internet. Necesitaba ayuda._

 _Bueno, de eso ya seis años, y ahora mi vida ha cambiado. Fui con un terapeuta, alto, fornido, castaño… y cuando empecé a ver su entrepierna, decidí buscar a UNA terapeuta… mejor prevenir. Fui con ella por varios meses y luego me sugirió venir aquí, a este grupo de apoyo, y no he fallado desde entonces. Recupere parte de mis acciones, Rodhey me volvió a hablar, Pepper ha logrado la paz con un buen hombre, que, por cierto, después de mucho tiempo, dejó que lo conociera y Jarvis regresó de sus muy largas vacaciones en Francia. Mi vida es otra, gracias a mi cita de los jueves a las 7 de la noche con ustedes. Lo que ha sido un verdadero reto, es controlar mis impulsos. En los momentos en que más estrés experimento, siento la necesidad de tocarme al menos, hasta un lápiz dentro de un tajador eléctrico me pone cachondo, pero, no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo. Por eso, decidí desde la primera vez que vine con el grupo, no tener relaciones, a menos que encontrara a la persona indicada. Y bueno, después de 6 años, lo he cumplido. Muchas gracias."_

Los aplausos retumbaron en las paredes del salón. Aún le parecía tan irreal ver que el grupo se había hecho tan numeroso, pero bueno, después de más de un lustro, era obvio que notara la diferencia. Pocas caras de sus primeros encuentros seguían ahí. Algunos se habían retirado, ya sin más fuerzas para continuar. Pero Tony era otro. Terco, arrogante y decidido. No iba a caer en lo mismo. No más. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado, y se preguntaba si al final, después de la vida que había llevado, terminaría solo. Mientras escuchaba al compañero que subió después de él, pensaba en lo mucho que podía perder ahora. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató que un par de ojos azules lo observaban desde la última fila, curioso.

Eran las 9 pasadas, cuando caminó hacia su auto. Lo encendió, pero maldijo cuando no encendió. Fue hacia la capota, pero entonces, una motocicleta se paró en frente.

-No se preocupe amigo, puedo con eso –le dijo con total seguridad. Sin embargo, el motociclista se bajó, sin quitarse el casco. Caminó hacia él, haciendo que Tony se sintiera nervioso. Entonces sintió una presencia atrás. Intentó voltearse, pero el hombre lo tomó con fuerza. –Así que tú eres el millonario Tony Stark –le dice el hombre con el casco. -Supongo que nos darán un buen pago si te regresamos con vida.

En ese momento, Tony palideció e intentó forcejear. El hombre del casco sacó una varilla de su chamarra, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, caminó hacia atrás. Su compañero volvió a ver, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada. Recibió un golpe, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Su compañero se fue hacia el rubio con la varilla, pero con habilidad, éste pudo desviar el golpe. Tony, que se había caído, vio la pelea entre ambos hombres, hasta que su salvador se puso de pie, vencedor.

Tony simplemente lo miró al rostro, _"Pero que hombre"_ , se dijo. El rubio desconocido lo miró y sonrió. –Deberías tener más cuidado –le dice mientras le extiende la mano para levantarle.

Tony la acepta. -Lo tendré en cuenta. Soy Tony… ammm… Anthony Stark –le dice mientras le ofrece la mano.

Éste se la acepta con una sonrisa, -Steve Rogers.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío al tocar su piel. Tosió nervioso, y quitó la mirada, -Será mejor que llame a la policía.

Después de varias horas, ambos salieron de la jefatura. –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Steve. Realmente fue afortunada tu presencia.

-En realidad no fue casualidad.

Tony lo mira extrañado, sin querer. –Sucede que fui al grupo de apoyo.

-¿Tu… estás ahí, en el grupo… tienes… bueno… padeces hiper…?

Antes que terminara la frase, Steve rio, haciendo una mueca con sus labios que por poco hace que Tony se venga ahí mismo. –No en realidad, acompañé a un amigo, era su primera sesión. Al final, se fue a los 10 minutos de escucharte, pero… yo no pude –le dice con voz suave.

Por primera vez, Tony se sintió avergonzado. Saber que un hombre como Steve escuchara su relato, hizo rogarle al cielo que lo desapareciera. –Si… pues, no es una historia interesante en realidad.

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-Steve, soy un enfermo, así de simple. Y la verdad, me siento un poco mal que hayas escuchado esa parte de mi vida.

Steve lo ve sereno, -Pero Tony, es la mejor parte de ella. No te sientas avergonzado. No cualquiera supera una adicción como lo hiciste tú y tiene el valor de enfrentar a un grupo de desconocidos para contarles su historia. Te admiro.

Tony no supo que decir, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue reírse nerviosamente y buscar alguna frase célebre y "pachotera" para responder. Pero su mente había quedado en blanco y su corazón latía fuerte.

-Bien… ammm… creo que aquí nos separamos –le dice tratando de distraer la conversación.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Dejaste tu auto como evidencia, y será muy difícil que encuentres un taxi a esta hora.

Tony se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, -Bien, emm… claro. Vamos.

Después de unos minutos, ambos iban en el auto. Tony se distrajo viendo los acabados. Era un Ford del 56 restaurado. Escucho nítido el motor. Se notaba que Steve era amante de los buenos autos. –Oye, este Ford debió costarte una fortuna.

-Pues, sí. Entre las partes, las horas que duré restaurándolo, más la pintura…

-Un momento –le interrumpe- ¿tú lo restauraste?

Steve sonrió, -Sí, es mi trabajo. Tengo un taller especializado en restauración de vehículos de lujo, antiguos y modificados.

Tony sonrió, -Vaya, es impresionante. Me gusta la mecánica, pero… digamos que no le he puesto mucho empeño hace tiempo.

-Me cautivó desde niño, viendo a mi abuelo trabajar. Y apenas pude, fundé mi taller. Al principio, atendíamos cualquier tipo de vehículo, pero por suerte mi administradora tuvo visión y al ver que había restaurado dos Wolkwagen de los 70, me sugirió darle un vuelco a mi negocio. Pedí un préstamo, modernicé los equipos, contraté a personal calificado y bueno, ahora tengo una lista de clientes muy exclusivo.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras un hombre de negocios.

-Sí, algo de eso. Aunque te soy sincero: prefiero pasar el tiempo con mi viejo traje de mecánico, lleno de aceite de auto. Es lo que me enloquece. Sin embargo, debo confesar que atender ese tipo de vehículos es… sumamente satisfactorio. Es más, tengo una pequeña colección en casa. Si quieres, un día nos ponemos de acuerdo, te llevo y los conoces.

Tony dudó por un momento. Esa era una de las excusas que habían usado con él, pero miró sus ojos… él no era como sus anteriores amantes, aunque, a decir verdad, una parte de él le fascinaba la idea de que fuera así.

-Bien, cuando quieras.

Después de eso, se intercambiaron los números de teléfono. Y con el paso de los días se mantuvieron en comunicación. Steve le hablaba de su día en el taller, Tony de los apuros de su empresa. El azabache disfrutaba las conversaciones con Steve, era un hombre sencillo y trabajador, que prefería las cosas simples y detestaba los lujos. Tony, por el contrario, se había criado entre oro y limosinas, pero con la madurez, entendió que lo material no traía la felicidad, y esa forma de ser de Steve lo atraía más a él, sin siquiera percatarse. Estar un día sin, al menos, una breve conversación, le significaba un poco de angustia, _"¿Será que le pasó algo? O, ¿simplemente se aburrió?"_. Pero luego, un mensaje llegaba, y volvía su tranquilidad. Los días transcurrieron y se volvieron semanas. Acordaron salir un par de veces a comer, un café de vez en cuando, y los mensajes por WhatsApp diarios, hasta que pasaron seis semanas, y así fue como Tony llegó a la casa de Steve.

No era muy ostentosa, sin embargo, era elegante, con líneas simples y colores fríos en las paredes, que contrastaban con el color intenso de los elementos de decoración. Un mini bar bien equipado, la cocina, separada de todo, y al fondo, una puerta que llevaba al garaje, el cual era, de hecho, más grande que todo el resto de la casa junta. Por encima, Tony pudo contar al menos 12 vehículos, de diferentes marcas y años. En su mayoría, ya estaban terminados, solo había dos que estaban abiertos. El lugar, a pesar de ser un taller, relucía de limpio. Las herramientas estaban en su lugar adecuado, y el olor no era muy fuerte. Se notaba que Steve era muy prolijo a la hora de mantener limpia su área de trabajo.

Le dio un pequeño tour, hablándole de los vehículos. Algunos, los había encontrado destartalados, sin dueño, otros los había comprado a un ridículo precio por su estado, y dos de ellos, los que lo enamoraron, los compró en exhibiciones. Este hombre, sencillo, sin mucha ostentación, que arriesgo el físico por él, era millonario, igual que Tony. Con la diferencia que su dinero lo había ganado con su trabajo, no heredado. Tony empezó a sentir una gran admiración y respeto por el hombre que lo acompañaba.

Después de algunos minutos, Steve se acercó a uno de los autos que estaban siendo restaurados y se recostó sobre el metal. -¿Qué te ha aparecido?

-Pues, decir que me impresionaste es quedarse corto. Haces un magnífico trabajo, Steve. Lamento no haber venido antes y verlo.

-Gracias, y descuida, me da gusto que lo vieras ahora. No suele venir gente, así que eres de las pocas personas que he traído a mi casa.

-¿Tus amigos? ¿Tu familia?

-No tengo muchos amigos. No me gusta mucho socializar. Eso de salir a la calle a tomarse unos tragos, no es para mí. Y no tengo familia. Mamá murió de cáncer hace unos años y papá… mucho antes que ella –le dice un poco triste.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida. Sabes, me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes y sobre todo que él te hubiese escuchado –le dice serio.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre… él era como tú fuiste. Adicto al sexo. Su vida fue un sinfín de excesos. Hizo sufrir mucho a mi madre, hasta que ella se cansó y lo echó. Yo era un niño entonces. Aunque nunca dejó de verme, siempre lo vi tan… demacrado. Nunca duraba en sus empleos, chocaba con todos, siempre estaba enojado. Y cuando tuve 19, me llamaron del hospital. Se había desmayado en la calle, hacía 3 meses que no sabía de él. Cuando lo vi… estaba tan mal, delgado, pálido, con… erupciones en su cuerpo. No entendía lo que le había pasado hasta que el médico me dio su diagnóstico.

En ese momento, Steve trago seco, -Entonces lo lleve a mi casa. Apenas soportó un par de meses. Cuando te oí en el grupo de apoyo, deseé tanto que él te hubiese escuchado también, pero… al final, es una cuestión de voluntad.

Su voz suave, pero con cierta firmeza, lo hizo sentirse emocionado. Sabía que los relatos en el grupo lograban influir en muchos adictos, pero que lo hubiese hecho en alguien sin ese problema, con tanta fuerza, simplemente lo conmovió.

-Tienes razón. Al final, por más que nuestros seres queridos nos hablen, eres quien debe reconocer su problema. Es el primer paso. Y después, buscar ayuda. Lamento que tu padre no hubiese podido hacerlo.

Tony lo miró y suspiró. Era el hombre perfecto, si existiese, tendría que llamarse Steve Rogers, pensó, pero él problema era que Tony Stark no lo era. Es más, era la personificación de todo lo bajo, según su punto de vista. Y aunque empezó a sentir que su corazón latía por él, no podía ilusionarse, mucho menos, atreverse si quiera a acercársele. No quería dañarlo.

-Bien –le dice mientras se levanta. –Creo que es hora. Llamaré un taxi, ¿me das la dirección de tu casa, por favor? –le pregunta resignado.

-Dime algo Tony, ¿crees en el destino?

El castaño lo ve sin entender. -Yo sí. Creo que nada sucede por casualidad. Es curioso que el día que mi amigo me habla de su problema con el sexo, haya sido el mismo en que hablaras sobre tu vida, en que casi te secuestraran y yo decidiera caminar por ese parqueo, para justamente, salvarte.

-Mira Steve, si me quieres hablar de brujería y esas cosas…

Steve se puso de pie frente a él, -Yo soy como tú. También… he esperado a la persona indicada, no 6 años, toda mi vida, y creo que ya la encontré.

Instintivamente Tony dio un paso hacia atrás. –Oye, Steve, creo que estas confundido.

Steve avanzó el mismo paso que el castaño retrocedió, y lo miró con serenidad.

\- ¿Dime que no sientes algo al tenerme tan cerca? En este momento, mi corazón late como si fuera a salírseme del pecho. Y eso, Tony, ten por seguro que nunca lo he sentido por alguien más.

-Creo… creo que… mira, te estas dejando llevar. Lo que escuchaste, la historia de tu padre… Steve, tu no me conoces. Mi vida es… ha sido… un compendio de error tras error… una lista larga de personas que han sufrido por mi… no quiero involucrarte, que seas uno más de los que daño… tú no…

Steve acarició su rostro con cariño, -Yo, en cambio, no quiero ser una parte más de tu vida. Quiero ser toda ella, por completo. Déjame… déjame que te demuestre que puedo hacerte feliz. Solo… una noche. Solo eso necesito.

-Tienes… ¿tienes idea de lo que me pides?

-Sé que has estado 6 años sin caer. Hoy te pido que te arriesgues conmigo, porque sé –suspira- que soy aquel que tanto necesitas y tú eres el que por mucho tiempo he esperado. Lo supe desde que subiste a esa tarima.

Acercó sus labios a su rostro. La mente de Tony le gritaba que saliera de ese lugar, que no cayera en esa sublime tentación, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, -Déjame convertirme en tu adicción, Tony Stark.

Steve lo besa en los labios, casi rosándolos. Los movió con sutileza, tocando los fríos labios que Tony, poco a poco, fue abriendo. La lengua del joven entró en su boca y saboreó gustoso, mientras Tony posaba sus manos con suavidad en los brazos, que lentamente tomaron su cintura. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. El castaño no supo cómo llegaron a la habitación, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo caía suavemente en una cama. Steve se quitó la camisa y fue hacia él, besándolo, acariciándolo. Las manos de Tony jugaron por su espalda, hasta bajar a su pantalón, y acariciar la tela que lo separaba de esa piel tan cálida. Steve desabrochó los botones de su camisa, hasta abrirla por completo y ver el torso desnudo de Tony. Aprisionó con deleite uno de sus pezones, mientras soltaba el cinturón del castaño. Finalmente, metió su mano dentro del pantalón, haciendo que se escucharan los gemidos de su pareja, incapaz ya de ocultar su éxtasis.

Al final, la ropa se convirtió en un estorbo para los dos. –El andar condones… dejó de ser mi prioridad hace tiempo –le dice, pero su voz era entrecortada, al ser su boca invadida nuevamente por Steve.

-Yo… yo tengo, espera –le dice inquieto. Se inclina hasta alcanzar la gaveta de su cómoda y sacar un paquete. Tony lo toma y abre, mientras le sonríe, - ¿Pensé que querías esperar hasta encontrar al indicado? ¿Qué haces con condones en tu gaveta?

-No dije que fuera virgen –le dice risueño. El cuerpo de Steve reacciona al sentir los dedos de Tony al ponerle él mismo el condón. De inmediato, Steve toma su rostro con fuerza y lo besa con pasión, hasta acostarlo. Hicieron la ropa a un lado de la cama, al tiempo que Steve ponía a Tony boca abajo, dejando su entrada al descubierto. Con mucha dedicación, lo preparó. Tony sujetó con fuerza las sábanas, y dejó que Steve siguiera su instinto. Era… salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo, tierno. Había pasión, pero también, una dulzura, un deseo porque Tony sintiera placer, algo que sus amantes de antes nunca habían procurado.

Finalmente, se acercó a su cuello y lo beso con ternura, -No puedo esperar más –le dijo al oído con un leve gruñido. Se enderezó y acomodó su miembro. Tony gimió con fuerza al sentir que era penetrado nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo. Steve lo hizo con suavidad, y poco a poco, fue haciendo el movimiento vaivén con mayor rapidez.

-Steve… sigue… más fuerte –le gimió.

El rubio obedeció, golpeándolo con fuerza, disfrutando de los sonidos que Tony dejaba ir en medio del frenesí que sentía. Steve tomó con fuerza sus glúteos, sin perder el ritmo de las embestidas. Pasaron los minutos y bajó la velocidad, para dejar el cuerpo de Tony suavemente en la cama. Lo hizo voltear, y se recostó sobre su cuerpo, para tener acceso a sus labios nuevamente.

Entró en Tony otra vez, pero ahora, lo hizo con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara en medio de un fuerte gemido. Los golpes de Steve hacían que Tony perdiera el control por completo. Nunca sintió algo así. Nadie lo había tocado como lo hacía Steve. En medio del éxtasis que sentía, entendió: era la primera vez que alguien le hacía el amor. Esto era más que una follada. Sentía que tocaba el cielo, y era Steve quien lo llevaba en sus brazos, hasta que ambos dejaron sus cuerpos caer casi al tiempo del clímax total.

Era la primera vez que, al abrir sus ojos, Tony despertaba al lado de su pareja en la cama, abrazado a él. Ya había amanecido y el sol entraba por la ventana. Se quedó perdido mientras miraba su rostro. _"Eres… tan perfecto"._ Pero luego reaccionó. Nada es perfecto. Y él, Anthony Stark, era lo más alejado a ese concepto. Todo lo que tocaba, todos los que le importaba, en algún momento, los había lastimado. No podía quedarse y hacerle eso a Steve, no a él. Tomó su brazo y con cuidado lo separó de su cuerpo. Lo volvió a mirar, y no pude contener un par de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y dio vuelta para salir de la cama, pero el brazo de Steve lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos frente a frente. Apenas abría los ojos, -Mmm… ¿dónde vas?

Al despertar, se asustó al ver los ojos de Tony rojos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta con un poco de angustia en su voz.

Tony se avergonzó y río nerviosamente, -Oh… sí… sí, es… normal, cuando despierto en las mañanas después de un revolcón, tengo… los ojos irritados –dijo tratando de disimular.

-Estabas llorando.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Esto… esto es…

Steve se aproximó a él, tomó su rostro y lo beso. Acarició su mejilla y lo observó con cuidado, -¿Crees que esto fue solo una noche más para mí?

Tony no sabía que decir. Si abría la boca, estaba seguro que la "iba a cagar". Pepper decía que su cerebro no estaba conectado a su boca, y en cierta forma era cierto. Pero, debía hacer algo, antes de ir más allá, y terminar destrozándolo.

-Anoche te dije que eras la persona que tanto esperé. Y hoy, estoy seguro que es así.

Tony desvió la mirada. Sus ojos cafés profundos intentaban no expresar la desesperación que sentía en ese momento por desaparecer, no llegar más lejos, por…

-¿Temes salir lastimado? ¿No es así?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, -Por lo que escuché aquella vez, siempre te has visto como quien se ha aprovechado de las personas usando el sexo. Yo no lo creo. El hombre con quien estuve anoche es cualquier cosa menos eso. Has sido víctima siempre. De ese hombre que abusó de ti, de aquellos hombres que durante años te usaron para su propio placer, de tus propios deseos que usabas para esconder tu inseguridad, y tus miedos. Yo no soy como esos hombres, Tony. Yo no te quiero usar. Y lo que más deseo, es que entiendas que mereces ser amado, y que yo… soy capaz de hacerlo. Por favor, no huyas.

Tony sintió una gran ternura al oírlo. –No soy… Steve, ¿quién soy para merecer a alguien como tú?

-Ser tú. Te quiero así, con tu pasado, no importa. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos?

Se quedó en silencio, perdido en el azul de sus ojos, mientras descifraba lo que había en su corazón, que alguna vez había pensado, no existía.

-Y así fue, Stan, como todo pasó. –termina Tony su historia. El anciano lo miraba sin decir nada, levantó una ceja y luego volvió su vista al tablero que tenía enfrente. Movió una ficha y regresó con Tony.

-¿Te digo la verdad?

Tony se sintió confundido, -Por favor.

-Es la historia más absurda que he escuchado. Y eso que tu padre, que en paz descanse, era bueno para armarse novelas.

-Pero Stan, no te he mentido.

-Mira Tony, te quiero como un hijo, en serio, pero pensar que toda esa novela es cierta, es tan irreal como que hayan súper héroes en Nueva York, ¡por favor! Ahora, mueve –le hace la indicación, a lo que Tony obedece con una mueca.

Ambos estaban sentados en un planché del Central Park, una primavera.

\- ¡Tony! –le llamó Steve que se acercaba por detrás del anciano.

Éste sonrió al verlo, - ¿Ya la arreglaste?

-Sí, era un desperfecto menor –le dice mientras se limpia las manos.

Stan volvió a ver y se encontró de frente con… bueno, digamos que sus ojos no llegaban a la cintura de Steve. Miró hacia arriba curioso y se quedó concentrado en el rostro del rubio.

-Ammm… Stan, él es Steve Rogers, de quien te hable. Steve, él es Stan, director de la Editorial Lee, viejo amigo de mi padre.

-Un placer conocerle señor –le dice Steve al ofrecerle la mano. Stan le responde con la boca abierta y luego se acerca a Tony susurrándole, -Ey, Tony, ¿todo eso… es tuyo?

\- ¿Perdón? –pregunta Steve sin entender.

Tony tose nervioso, -Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos.

-Bien, un gusto Stan.

\- ¡Suerte chico! –se despide de Steve, que fue hacia la motocicleta. Pero antes que Tony se fuera, lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a él, - ¿Es ese quien te follas todas las noches?

Tony sonrió nervioso, -Nos vemos Stan.

Al ver que el castaño se alejaba volvió a su tablero con un fuerte suspiró, -Ese rubio me dejó cachondo, uffff…

Tony alcanzó a Steve, que estaba por ponerse el casco. –Pepper me llamó –le dice el castaño –Quiere que vayamos a su apartamento a conocer a su nuevo novio.

\- ¿Otro?

-Sí, éste se llama Dominic, y me dijo que es el definitivo.

\- ¿Definitivo? Lo dijo también de los últimos tres.

-Sí… supongo que, si este no funciona, tendré que llevarla a mi terapeuta.

El rubio le sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura. –Feliz tercer aniversario.

El castaño lo besó con ternura, -Felicidades por aguantarme tres años contiguos.

-Ja, sí. Y eso que has puesto a prueba mi paciencia –le dice mientras se monta.

-Oh, vamos, no he sido tan malo –le dice al subirse atrás.

-Has sido un chico abusivo, Anthony, por eso esta noche me desquito contigo.

La motocicleta arrancó, alejándolos a ambos de Central Park. Si la felicidad realmente existiera, seguramente, sería cercano a lo que ambos vivían desde aquella noche cuando se encontraron en el grupo de apoyo.

 ** _Eres mi adicción, mi vida entera_**

 ** _Estás en mis sueños, mis pensamientos,_**

 ** _Soy adicto a tus ojos, a tus labios, a tu aroma de hombre,_**

 ** _a tu forma loca de amarme, a tu deseo de controlarme_**

 ** _Disfruto contigo a cada segundo, eres la piel que tanto añoré,_**

 ** _Que tanto sufrí. Dejé de sobrevivir cuando te conocí,_**

 ** _Contigo aprendí a vivir a plenitud._**

 ** _Eres mi bella adicción al amor_**

 ** _eres mi vida entera_**.

 ** _Dedicado a la mitad de mi corazón._**


End file.
